The Snake Falls In Love
by Viking Lady
Summary: How do Cobra Commander and the Baroness really feel about each other?


**DISCLAIMER: I dont own G.I. Joe or any of its characters.**

**I dont really see the appeal of Destro and Baroness as a couple. I saw some fan art of Cobra Commander and Baroness and was inspired by the idea of them as a couple. Out of that inspiration, this fanfic was born. Hope you all like it. Dont hurt me Destro/Baroness fans.**

* * *

**The Snake Falls In Love**

* * *

Cobra Commander groaned as he opened his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. There was a horrible ache all over his body and his head was throbbing. There was also the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Glancing around, he discovered that he was laying on his bed in his quarters.

'What happened? How did I get here?' He thought to himself as he searched his memory.

Just then he remembered. Serpentor had one of his little temper tantrums over another failed mission. And as always he took it out on his favorite scapegoat. This had to be one of the worst beatings he'd received from the so called Cobra emperor.

'Damn that Serpentor,' Cobra Commander thought angrily, 'Why am I always the one being punished for HIS failures?'

"I see you are finally awake," came a feminine voice with a European accent.

Cobra Commander removed his hand from his head and looked towards the doorway. The Baroness entered the room carrying a bowl with warm water in it. What was she doing here?

"Baroness?"

"You should've known better than to talk back to him the way you did. You knew it would only make him even more angry." The Baroness said as she sat down on the edge of the Commander's bed. Her voice was strangely soft and gentle. It was very unlike her. "I don't know why you just cannot obey Serpentor when your outward displays of disrespect only result in these brutal punishments."

"Unlike the rest of you, I will not become another one of that fool's lackeys," Cobra Commander said indignantly as he crossed his arms and turned his head away.

The Baroness sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head. Cobra Commander was way too stubborn for his own good.

Yet strangely enough, she was impressed by the way the Commander stood up to Serpentor the way he did. No one else had the courage to speak against him. They all just mindlessly followed him. Even Destro willingly groveled at his feet. But not Cobra Commander. Maybe he wasn't as weak and cowardly as everyone believed him to be

Baroness went to remove Cobra Commander's hood. The Commander suddenly tensed up and quickly grabbed her by the wrists to stop her.

"Don't you even think about it Baroness," he growled.

Destro always seemed to be disgusted whenever he caught a glimpse of his face during the rare times he had his hood or faceplate off. But he could care less about what Destro thought. For some reason however, the thought of the Baroness seeing his face made him uncomfortable. Would she be frightened or repulsed by what she saw? And since when did he care what she thought anyways?

"Do not be such a child Commander," The Baroness said, earning her a glare. She stared back firmly letting the Commander know she wasn't intimidated by him. "Your hood is soaked with blood. You cannot very well wear it. Besides, your wounds need to be cleaned."

"Why are you so interested in helping me Baroness?" Cobra Commander asked suspiciously. Was she just trying to play some kind of joke on him while he was in this weakened condition. Everyone else seemed to love to kick him whenever he was down nowadays. Why would the Baroness be any different from the rest of them?

"Why cant you swallow your pride and just allow someone to help you once in awhile Commander?" Baroness retorted back. "Now the hood is coming off whether you like it or not."

Cobra Commander knew he had no choice but to relent. The Baroness obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer and he didn't have the energy to argue with her. He might as well get this over with. Reluctantly, he let go of her wrists and let her pull the hood off. He braced himself for her reaction.

This was the first time the Baroness had ever seen him without his hood or his metal faceplate. She had always heard rumors about what he was hiding. To her, he looked like any other man. His hair was dark brown and neatly cut. He had a strong jaw line and a straight nose. He wasn't the most handsome man but he wasn't bad looking either. Certainly not the hideous monster everyone imagined him to be.

The Commander's face however was badly scarred. A lot like burn scars.

So this was his reason for hiding his face from the world. Cobra Commander was the last person the Baroness expected to be self conscious about his appearance. Silently she wondered what had happened to this man that he ended up disfigured like this. What kind of life had he had before he founded Cobra?

Cobra Commander watched her intently, waiting for her to say something. But the Baroness just smiled softly.

"There now. That wasn't so bad was it?" Baroness said as she took a damp cloth from the bowl she had brought. She then started to wash the now dried blood from his nose and lips. "I do not see why you had to be so resistant."

Cobra Commander felt himself relax a little. He had expected her to either scream at the sight or make some cruel remark. But she didn't even so much as flinch. He was relieved to know that she wasn't afraid or disgusted by him. Perhaps she wasn't all that much like Destro as he had once thought.

"Where's Destro?" the Commander asked.

He was surprised that the Scotsman wasn't here to mock him about what had happened in his...Serpentor's throne room. Ever since the creation of Serpentor, Destro had taken every opportunity to remind him that he was no longer the one in control of Cobra. That he too was just an underling now.

The Baroness scowled at the mention of Destro.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked angrily. "How should I know where that unfaithful beast is?"

Cobra Commander raised an eyebrow with interest. So Baroness and Destro were having yet another lovers quarrel. He had to fight the urge to grin. He would never admit to it but he had always been somewhat jealous of Destro and his relationship with the Baroness. Destro clearly did not appreciate or deserve what he had with her. His affairs with other women were no secret to Cobra Commander. Still, the Baroness somehow saw him as worthy of her adoration.

The Commander had no idea why a woman like the Baroness had put up with someone like that for so long. After all, she was beautiful, strong and intelligent. Surely she could do much better than Destro.

"He cheated again," the Baroness growled, "You'd think he would have learned his lesson after the last time. He never changes. Well, I'll show him. This time I'm not going to take him back. I am finished with him forever."

An amused Cobra Commander chuckled lightly at the Baroness's little rant.

"And just what is so funny?" The Baroness said as she glared at him.

"You sound so sure about that Baroness," Cobra Commander said. "But we both know wont be long before you're back in Destro's arms just like always."

"Wha...how dare you?" Baroness spat. Her cheeks grew slightly pink in embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she was discussing her personal life with Cobra Commander. "Why am I even having this conversation with YOU anyways? My relationship with Destro is none of your business."

"Need I remind you Baroness that all I did was ask you a simple question. You were the one who launched into a tirade all of a sudden. What makes you think I care about the little romance between you and Destro. " Cobra Commander said. Just as he was beginning to enjoy her company, she had to go and spoil his mood. "Why are you here anyways? Who gave you permission to enter my private quarters?"

An awkward silence filled the room as Baroness ignored his question. She really didn't have an answer to give him. Why was she here, taking care of Cobra Commander of all people?

This was a man she thought she hated. A man she thought was completely incompetent. A man who irritated her immensely.

He acted like a spoiled brat most of the time. He never listened to anyone when they tried to offer their advice. It was his crazy plots that had brought them nothing but defeat at the hands of G.I. Joe time and time again. He would never admit when he was wrong or take responsibility after his plans failed. If not for him, Cobra would've succeeded long ago.

So why was it she had followed him all these years. Always going along with every scheme no matter how reckless and foolish it was. She was free to leave whenever she wanted. It wasn't as if he could force her to stay. No she was here on her own free will. She chose to stay with Cobra Commander and she would always stay with him no matter what.

And Cobra Commander chose to keep her around, no matter how many times she had been disloyal to him. And now he was allowing and trusting her to help him. Deep down he knew that the Baroness had become so much apart of his life throughout these years. He couldn't even begin to imagine his world without her in it now. He needed her and always would. Maybe he had always felt this way and just didn't realize it until now. Perhaps it was his quest for power and her relationship with Destro that had forced him to ignore such a feeling.

"There, I am finished," The Baroness said flatly as she finished cleaning the blood from the Commander's face. "I shall go now."

She really didn't want to leave but she was sure that she had overstayed her welcome. Knowing Cobra Commander, he probably just wanted to be left alone after having to deal with Serpentor.

Cobra Commander grabbed her wrist as she started to stand up. "I didn't dismiss you yet Baroness."

He didn't want her to leave either. He couldn't recall the last time he had felt so at ease around another. It actually felt good to have someone to take care for him like this. He wanted it to last just a little while longer.

Baroness felt her heart flutter as his hand moved from her wrist to her hand. Letting her fingers intertwine with his, she sat back down beside Cobra Commander.

Right now, she saw him not as Cobra Commander but as an ordinary human. A human like any other who needed the company and affection of another every now and then. Baroness had always thought that he lacked those kind of emotions. But the way he was looking at her right now told her just how wrong she had been.

Baroness put her hand tenderly on Cobra Commander's cheek and caressed it. The Commander felt his heart began to beat faster as he enjoyed her gentle touch. He couldn't believe that she was touching HIS face in such an affectionate way.

"Try to be more careful around Serpentor in the future Commander." Baroness said seriously. She couldn't ignore the ache she was feeling in her heart as she remembered the vicious beating her commander had suffered at the hands of Serpentor. She never wanted to witness that again.

"If you wish Baroness," Cobra Commander said. He knew that was a lie but somehow he couldn't bring himself to deny her that assurance. He at least owed her that much after the care and concern she had shown for him.

Slowly the Baroness leaned down and kissed Cobra Commander's lips. His lips felt so soft and warm against hers. Cobra Commander wrapped his arms around the Baroness, deepening the kiss. A feeling that he had long since forgotten about was awakened. The feeling of loving and being loved.

Right now things like world domination, G.I. Joe and Serpentor were far away from the Commander's mind. The only thing in the world that mattered to him now was his Baroness. Perhaps the Baroness would eventually go back to Destro but for now Cobra Commander would hold her and kiss her for as long as he could. This moment belonged to just the two of them.

After their lips parted, the Baroness laid down on the bed beside her commander. Cobra Commander pulled her closer as she rested her head on his chest. Cobra Commander placed a soft kiss on her head. Comfortable in each others arms, they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a long time, both of them felt completely content.

It was then that Cobra Commander realized that even a snake could fall in love.

* * *

**There you have it. Sorry if Cobra Commander sounded out of character. He is human after all so he is no exception to having human feelings. Besides, being in love has a way of making anyone act out of the ordinary.**

**I know that this story in no way lines up with the Cobra La movie but truth be told, that movie was bad. I hated the idea of Cobra Commander not being human. So I choose to ignore the movie. **

**Also Baroness is NOT Cobra Commander's sister. That is only in the live action movie.  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed my first G.I. Joe story.**


End file.
